RE4 Mission Caribbean Sea
by dantegirl84
Summary: Leon, Ashley and Kiia have finally got on a journey, dreaming of a nice and sunny days. Someone has something to say about it and in no time the three will notice that something is going on on the ship. Updated: Chapter 5.
1. Prologue

**This is mostly a fantasy/adventure story, including later some romance and action, written with some humour by a happy Finnish lady :) My first Resident Evil fanfic with Leon, Ashley and own character Kiia, with few more characters, even someone who's supposed to be dead. A story with smoothly progressing story line, I'm used to write long stories :)**

**Since my first language is not English, and it seems to me Ashley's eyes are some sort of green in the game, I decided to keep her eyes green in my story. Some of you may disagree with me about that but that's fine with me. I'm not a perfect person :)**

**(I have a few chapters for this story but I have no betas, that's why I'll try if someone likes this before looking for a beta for the next chapters to continue this story)**

**But still, thanks to Veronica by helping me with the first chapter of my very first Resident Evil 4 story :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Prologue**

The lady's diary:

_"I was scared, I was terrified_

_I felt panicked, being captured by those creatures._

_I was hungry, I was sleepy_

_I was their lady, the key for them to reach their goal._

_It was cold, it was Europe_

_I was all alone in the cell of their church._

_Far from home, far from my family_

_I tried to focus on keeping my father's memory._

_Laying there, shedding tears_

_I was crying all day long._

_Hearing noise, a quiet voice_

_The bars were clattering up on the roof._

_Listening to steps, holding my breath_

_The door was opened as the one came in._

_He saw me, I saw him_

_Calling my name, he came and told me he was my friend."_

----One year has passed since I got back home from that village in Europe. I wrote this 'poem' in my diary, during the first night at home. I wrote it to remind me of the biggest and most dangerous experience I have had in my life.

That night, after all, I was so happy when I first met Leon. He was there to rescue me, at my father's order. Finally I got a chance to escape. As always, I wasn't able to feel my happiness for long, we ran into Saddler. He told us about the parasites they had put in our bodies, that would take control over us, once they'd grown into adults. This changed his plan; I saw it from his face. Not so far from there, we met Luis. He promised to try to help us getting rid of the parasites.

We continued on our way out of the village. We met Luis again inside some kind of castle yard. He had lost our cure and left to get it back. Inside the castle we had problems, as I was caught by a trap, making me cough up blood. After some time Leon was able to free me, by shooting the chains holding me. I was scared, but kind of brave, as I found my way back to Leon. That hug I gave him might have been too much, but for me it just happened, I was so relieved. I got to know later Luis had died there and I feel sorry for him. After all, he seemed to be a good person.

Anyway, I was soon in trouble again; (guess I'm a trouble magnet), with Salazar, the young 'Napoleon', as I thought, because of his clothes. His men threw me in the castle's cell; oh I hate them. After Leon rescued me from there we met Saddler. He tried awake the parasite in Leon first but failed, and then awakened the one inside me, instead of trying him. The next memory I have after that is that Leon rescued me again, as so many times before during the day and night. We found some kind of laboratory as we searched for a way out. We cured each other with a laser that killed the parasites in our bodies. I was so relieved it was finally gone.

As we got out from the building in the middle of the rocks, Leon left me there as he went up and fought with Saddler. I noticed there was a woman he had helped right away, it made me kinda sad, but it is his life, it always has been, so I was kind of happy for him too. He beat and killed Saddler, I saw her help him, and soon he came back down to me. We ran to the Jet-Ski and left the place. I was free again, so I had to bother him a little.

As I mentioned before, it's been a year now and I'm fully back in my daily lifestyle. I go to college and meet my friends; still studying hard too. I haven't seen Leon after he brought me back here, but I've heard he went to train further as a bodyguard for the presidential family.

I think he is good enough for the job, but maybe he wants to be the best or something. No, he's not that kind of person; maybe he just feels he's not ready, but why? Anyways, that's not meant to be my problem, but I'd like to meet him again, some day.

There's no-one to talk with, about what happened in Europe, no-one who can understand how I felt back there. All my friends are very understanding, even if they can't ever imagine my experience in there. And I have to admit, I miss him a little. You can't forget anyone, who has rescued you, so easily... I guess.

My father is going to have a big party in our huge mansion tomorrow night. It's gonna be a celebration for my safe returning home one year ago, and he's told me everyone who helped our family during those days should be there. I wonder, is Leon coming too...

-Ashley-

The cool and fresh night air surrounded the man walking by the wharves near the military base, where he'd been training freely for the last ten months. The boats floated emptily next to the wharves as the workers enjoyed themselves in the bars, or spent time with their families, able to pay the rent after a hard day's work.

Happiness, you can't really tell what it is, there's as many ways to be happy as there are humans in this world. Some of them are happy lying under the golden coins, when the others are happy seeing their families alive one more day in the slums.

From the nearby brothel an unhappy customer was once again thrown away, just as the man was walking past the building. The customer seemed very drunk and fell asleep almost instantly. The man just shook his head. He'd been watching these people's living for ten months, but still, he didn't understand them. The men were working for 10 hours in a day, weekends too and they were paid for that with only few coins every day. The bars and this brothel sure knew how to get their money from the workers, it was the only way they could keep their business going on.

Sad... It was so sad to see children begging for money in the streets, even 12 year old girls were working in the brothel to earn some money for their parents. The people here couldn't read or write even their own names. Parents hadn't the money to pay for their kids' school or their clothing. Clothes were all made by their owner's hands, using everything they could use in clothes, even newspapers. He felt sad for these people, but there wasn't much things he could do for them, which saddened him.

The man walked along the narrow alley between the slum buildings, he was heading downtown. He was searching for a call box, to make a phone call to the president. He has a plane ticket from Houston to Washington D.C. but he wasn't sure if it was the right time just yet. No-one else knew, it was the president himself that offered him this training for free, on the condition he'd continue working for him after he'd finished with his training.

It took him a while to find a city where he would be able to carry out his training, including the possibility to undertake the right missions to gain more experience and practise his skills. He wanted to stay in Washington D.C. but he had to go elsewhere, that was the president's last order before he left. He didn't disagree with him, since he knew there was reason behind it.

A young girl was running along the alleys, being chased by three men. In the absence of more expensive 'fun' the men had seen a lonely, roughly 13 year old girl, walking along the slum alleys, and decided to have what they wanted. They had attacked the girl around a corner, but the girl was fast enough to escape from their first try.

But she was getting tired already from all of the running, she was scared of the men as she was old enough to understand what they wanted with her. Tears in her eyes, she run on, then tumbled over a dustbin in the alley, making some noise. She heard the men shouting somewhere near and trembled. She was so scared she couldn't move anymore.

She saw one of the men come around the corner, and saw him notice her sitting there. That man gestured to his friends that she was there, the sinister look in his eyes, as he started walking towards her scaring the girl. Soon the two other men arrived in the alley as well, seemingly pleased by the sight that greeted them.

The girl tried backing away from them but the dustbin was in her way. The men were laughing, and one of them was getting ready for their little game with the girl, when suddenly...

"You guys having fun?"

The men turned around to see who was talking, and saw a figure standing a few paces away from them and the girl. The tranquillity of the figure quietened down the crying, scared girl. It was like she sensed that the figure was here to help her, not to hurt her. The men weren't as impressed as the girl by the figure's appearing at the moment like this. Two of the men took a couple of steps towards the figure.

"Can't you see there's three of us here?" one of the men shouted, though he sounded hesitant. The figure stayed still and remained silent. It was worried about the girl.

"If you're not blind, then you must be deaf" the other one said loudly, meanwhile the third was staring the girl's already developing figure, with that sinister look still in his eyes.

"Hmph..." the figure sighed. The girl noticed there was something in the figure's right boot, but couldn't tell what it might be. The men kept talking.

"You don't seem so tough" the first man said, taking few more steps towards the figure. He was quite sure the three of them would beat it easily, it was alone against them after all.

"Neither do you" the figure said peacefully. The third one got curious too now, and leaving the girl unattended, he walked past his friends, and stopped in front of the figure, now seeing its face, though it didn't change his intentions with the girl. He was actually somewhat amused by this, by this opponent.

"Listen Prince Charming, there's no way you can beat us three at once, we're gonna kick you out of here" the man said with that deep voice of his, seemingly the leader of the small gang.

"Is that so, Mr. Knob Pants?" the stranger asked, a little amused but restraining the smile on his face.

The girl was laughing behind the men; the leader had been embarrassed in front of his gang. He gave the stranger touchy glare, as a sign that he'd had enough. The stranger was watching him, trying to find himself the perfect fighting stance mentally, and drew a knife out of his right boot. The gangster stared at the knife his opponent was now holding in his hand.

"Do you really wanna fight me?" the stranger asked. He didn't believe that the gangster might be so stupid that he had nothing to use himself.

The two others were watching events progress; things didn't seem good for them or their leader.

"I bet you know this girl is not old enough for your kind of 'fun'" the stranger said knowingly, and the leader looked behind him at the sitting girl. That guy was amusing, of course he knew that, but still the girl looked so hot to them.

"The younger, the louder, don't you know that?" the gangster said satisfied, laughing a truly irritating chuckle smugly.

The stranger sighed to himself, wondering what happened to manners these days. The girl meanwhile was remaining remarkably calm, placing her hopes with this stranger.

"You know, I guess you're right" the stranger said then. The leader raised his brows, he was surprised, what did he mean? The stranger smiled; the gangster seemed to have no idea what he was up to.

"Are you sure she's still untouched? I mean, if she's not she won't be that loud, right?" he asked grinning and glancing at the girl.

The gangster looked once again behind him to see the scared girl. While he was looking at her, she looked at the stranger, who winked at her with an amused smile on his face, so the girl understood he was playing with them, which relieved her somewhat. She still showed to the gangster her tongue and the three men laughed at her. She wanted to do her part to deceive the men.

The stranger was amused too, and smirking he tapped the leader on the shoulder smashing him in the face with his fist as the man turned back around. The man crashed to the floor and the other two rushed at the attacker who just smiled; this was too easy for him.

The left one reached him first, his fist swinging for the right side of the stranger's head, but he simply evaded it then grasped man's wrist halting the punch by his head. The man yelled as he wrenched his hand behind himself while he kicked the other coming towards him in his chest, then kicking the man he was holding on his back, he pushed him away into the middle of the dustbins next to the girl.

The leader was on his feet again, and attacked him. Evading his left hook, the stranger kicked him behind his left knee, as one of the others attacked from behind him. The man got a hold around his neck, but the stranger was able to bend down and throw him over his back right then kick him as he ended up in front of him, hitting him the chest again and sending him into the wall behind him.

The leader attacked again, but was dodged and the stranger caught a hold of his hand, using the man's movement against him, sending him running into the wall on the right. The girl was relieved to see all the thugs were staying down now. The stranger put his knife back in his boot and went over to the girl, who was smiling at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked and the girl nodded.

"Yes I am, thank you mister" she said gratefully.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Vivi, and you mister?" Vivi said smiling. She was so happy now she was safe.

"I'm Leon, why are you still out after midnight?"

"I was on my way back home to my big sister when those three started chasing me" Vivi explained. It was true, but something in her eyes got Leon's attention.

"Do you know these alleys well?" he asked and she nodded.

"Can you tell me where I can find the nearest call box?" he asked and the girl looked at him.

"Do you have friends?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I do, and they are expecting my call, a long way away from here" he said, looking at the girl, who seemed sad now.

"Then you are lucky, all my friends are dead, after working in that brothel... But I can show you the nearest call box, it's not far from here" Vivi said.

Leon nodded, he didn't like the idea that much, thinking it would be better for the girl to just go home now. But he saw there was something behind this, those little puppy dog eyes seemed to want to repay him what he did for her, even though she didn't have to. He thought on it.

They walked together along the streets while talking. Vivi seemed really happy to have someone to talk to without feeling scared. Leon listened to her, hardly able to believe that so much has happened in the young girl's life already. He wanted to help the girl, but he knew he couldn't, at least not yet.

"Over there!" Vivi yelled pointing to the call box next to a bus stop across the street.

"Thank you. Now promise me you'll go straight to home from here, Okay?" Leon said. Vivi watched him for a while and then nodded smiling.

"Bye!" she yelled as she left, and Leon shook his head. He had a feeling something was wrong, but the girl seemed to be fine.

"I've got to do something with my imagination..." he sighed. Looking at the call box, he took a piece of paper from his jeans' pocket, and started walking towards the call box. Once there he picked up the receiver and dialled the number from the paper.

A man in a long black cape with strange signs on it caught Vivi as she ran past him. Vivi screamed in surprise as she hadn't noticed him. The man took Vivi's chin in his hand and raised the girl's face to see her eyes.

"Well done my child..." he said with his deep and scary voice, an evil smile on his face.

"I'm not your child..." Vivi said bravely.

"That's not the point of this game girl. So, you know?" the man asked.

"I-I forgot to ask..." Vivi tried to explain but he saw she was lying. He shook his head and looked at the girl with his yellow glowing eyes.

"You know, that man you talked to killed MY brother one year ago"

"You've told me that" Vivi said and then screamed again as the man took a tight hold of her hair, too. He was losing his nerve with this little actress of his.

"So that's what I'm gonna do too. I'll kill your dear sister if you refuse to work for me, understood!" he asked angrily further scaring the girl, she was nodding and afraid. She didn't wanna lose her big sister.

"Good, now go to your sister, I'll come to see you later. I know where he's going off to" the man said and let the scared girl go. He was smiling; everything was going as he'd planned. Watching the girl run off he laughed his evil laugh, then telepathically left the area.

* * *

**The end of chapter 1. I hope you like this :)**


	2. The lady's day

**I don't own any characters of Resident Evil 4. **

**Here's a chapter with the girls. Sorry, no Leon in this one :)**

**I'm sorry it took so long to update this but my betas are very busy, and I've been busy too :) I hope you like this!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2. The lady's day

Saturday, a beautiful day in Washington D.C. Ashley was walking along the street with her best friend Kiia. They'd been shopping for clothes and jewelry as they were both going to the party at Ashley's tonight. Ashley wanted to have a new gala dress and new earrings, as she had her ears pierced four months ago. She had changed so much over the year from how she used to look; she hoped her changing this way would be good for Leon.

She felt like she'd finally fully grown-up into a woman, at her age of 21. Her hair was longer, still blonde, and she had it in a ponytail, up behind her head. Some shorter strands were swinging on her cheeks because of the wind. She had lost a bit of weight too, after she joined the gym, which belonged to Kiia's older brother. She was training there twice in a week and she was going to some shooting practise too, once a week. She's not sure why she's doing these things, but it makes her feel better after being kidnapped.

"What are you thinking?" Kiia asked and Ashley came back to reality.

"Oh, it's nothing, I just thought how much I've changed since then" Ashley replied and smiled.

"Seems to me like you're really waiting for him to show up tonight" Kiia said and winked at her friend who blushed a little.

"Kiia I've told you, there is a woman in his life, he's not interested" Ashley said and Kiia laughed quietly.

"Don't you laugh at me!" Ashley said and gave a little soft push at Kiia, on her right arm. She was laughing even harder now.

"Okay, I try not to laugh. It's just so funny when you talk about him. Your voice changes every time, it's softer" Kiia explained.

"I know..." Ashley said. She hoped that things would be different from what they really were.

"You know, I'd like to meet him someday. You've told me so much about him that I'm really curious to see, if he is that good for you to keep him in your heart" Kiia said, hoping the answer might be coming up.

"If Leon comes to the party tonight, I promise I'll introduce you two to each other, as the two best friends I have" Ashley said, and laughing together the girls continued on their way to Kiia's place.

After they had come out from the elevator, Kiia dropped her keys.

"Are you already drunk?" Ashley joked and laughed slightly.

"Hopefully not, I think I'm just so excited" Kiia said and bent to pick up her keys, then opened the door to the flat her father had bought for her.

"Don't you ever wish you had your own flat or house?" Kiia asked.

"I have no use for one as long as I'm fine at home, and I don't have a boyfriend" Ashley said satisfied.

"Yeah, I've been kind of lonely after Patrik left me because of Ines. I hate them!" Kiia said. Ashley nodded; she knew it was not a nice feeling.

Inside, Ashley went to the living room and sat in a huge white sofa, it was her favorite sofa of all. Kiia was walking through every room, checking everything was alright. She went to the kitchen, and Ashley heard she was going to boil some tea. Then Kiia came to the living room too and sat on the same sofa, turning her bag upside down so everything dropped on the sofa.

She picked up her mobile phone and put it on the table, and then she began to look at everything she had bought today. There were three nail polishes, two necklaces, three earrings, one skirt, four summer tops and a gala dress. She looked at them and smiled, Ashley could see she was happy.

"So...what do we do next?" Ashley asked, watching Kiia's actions.

"I think we'll drink some tea and I'll go to see if I have everything I wanna take with me to your home tonight, then we can leave and head to Graham's mansion," Kiia replied and smiled. She picked up her purchases and went to her bedroom.

"I'll try to be fast!" she said while going and Ashley said she could wait.

While waiting there, Ashley was slowly carried away by her thoughts again. She remembered the day when she was kidnapped. The day had seemed to be normal, full of school, studying and shopping with her friends, but turned to be a few days long hell. She was so lonely she didn't want to be ever be lonely again, and so scared she could die. She felt these feelings all the time till she saw Leon. There was something special in that moment of her life: she couldn't forget it. But was it only because of the situation she was in?

The door opened and Kiia slowly dropped her bag on the floor in the hall. Ashley heard it and turned her head towards the voice.

"I think our tea is ready!" Kiia yelled, going to the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" Ashley answered, rose up and then went to the kitchen.

"I hope it's not too hot," Kiia said as she gave Ashley some tea.

"No, it's not, thanks," Ashley said and sat in the chair next to the table.

"Are you nervous?" Kiia asked, sitting in the chair on the other side.

"What do you mean..?" Ashley asked carefully.

"Are you feeling nervous about tonight's party, and 'you know who'?"

"Could you, please, stop that? I'm too tired listening to that now" Ashley replied. She felt a little sleepy, or maybe it was some kind of stress.

"Oh, I see...who's going to be your escort?" Kiia pried.

"I don't know, and don't say it" Ashley said, staring at Kiia.

"I won't, but don't you have to have someone as your escort, it's a big party and for you" Kiia said. That was true, Ashley knew it but her father hadn't said anything to her about having an escort.

"I think I'll ask my father" Ashley said and Kiia nodded.

After drinking their tea, the girls took their stuff and left the flat. They had a limousine waiting outside the building, which took them to the Graham's mansion.

When the limousine's driver drove to the manor gates, Ashley saw that her gardener friend, Miss Liza was cutting the branches from the hedge behind the fence near the gates. She waved to her hoping she would notice her, but Liza was too busy to see her. Ashley smiled, she knew Liza or anyone else couldn't notice her every time as she went past them.

The gates were opened and the limousine glided between the gates to manor yard along the sand road. There were huge rose bushes on both sides beside the road, then views to beautiful fountains with statues of a man and a woman. Next they were able to see large gardens of lilies and violets, in the middle of them a few benches and a small pond on both sides.

Behind them was the driving circle and parking area, where limousines were always parked. Ashley and Kiia got off the limousine there and headed to the steps up to the mansion's facade.

Once there, they were able to see apple trees with blossoms, and then the statues in front of the steps leading to the mansion's doors, one of a boy catching a butterfly and the other one of a girl stroking her cat. The girls walked up the steps and after recognising Ashley, the guards opened the doors into the mansion.

Inside, the girls took their bags to Ashley's room on the third floor, where the presidential family actually lived. Ashley had a great room. She had a large double bed (just in case, like her father said), a fireplace, a huge bookshelf, a desk and a computer on it to do her homework, six wardrobes with panel doors, a gold coloured corner sofa and a big television.

She also had a huge balcony overlooking the backyard of the mansion, and a door to her private bathroom, where she had a pink toilet and a cabinet above the washbasin, and behind them the room with a shower and a hot tub. Kiia loved her friend's room and always wanted to sit on Ashley's double bed because it was so soft in her opinion.

Ashley put her purchases in one of her wardrobes, she would arrange them later. Then she opened the door to her balcony, the day was so beautiful, full of the fresh spring air turning to summer. She hoped this summer was going to be much better than last year, as she was still scared of all that had happened to her last spring.

Luckily for her, she'd finally been able to leave the worst of her experience behind in her daily life, even if those memories still remained and reminded her. Ashley sighed, she felt her so happy today.

"Ashley, it's getting late!" Kiia yelled. Ashley smiled and went back inside.

"Wanna come with me? I'm going to ask my father about that escort thing" Ashley said.

"Of course, I'm so curious!" Kiia replied giggling and they left the room.

In corridor they saw a guard and asked him where Ashley's father might be. He told them to go in living-room; there should be both of Ashley's parents. They said their thanks to the guard and continued walking along the corridor, past the family's kitchen and fireplace room, to the living-room. Ashley's father, the president, was sitting in the sofa reading a newspaper, it was his way to relax before huge meetings, and today, before the party.

"Good afternoon daddy!" Ashley greeted happily as she walked into the living room, Kiia right after her. Ashley's father raised his head and smiled as he saw the ladies.

"Good afternoon ladies" he replied as kindly as always to them.

Ashley sat down in the sofa next to her dad. Kiia took a seat in front of them, sitting in an armchair. The atmosphere was relaxed in the room, so quietly.

"Dad, can I ask something?" Ashley asked, breaking the silence.

"Of course you can" her father said and closed the newspaper, then put it on a coffee table.

"I've been wondering..." Ashley said quietly, then looking at her father, who just looked back at her.

"Am I having an escort tonight?" she asked. Her father watched her, having his basic expression that didn't gave Ashley any tips for her question.  
Instead...

"I don't know is there going to be anyone I can trust you to" he said smoothly.

Ashley nodded. She knew what he meant, he was careful too. As he was a president, there was always a possibility that someone was trying to blackmail him to do things he didn't want to, by using her or her mother. That's what happened for the first time last year. Kiia listened carefully to their talking.

"So, I have no duties as anyone's escort tonight" Ashley said thoughtfully, she was a bit disappointed, but didn't show it.

Her father seemed to be thinking and Kiia seemed kind of bored. Ashley was wondering, if she had no escort, that meant anyone can ask her to dance with him. She hated it; there were always those brainless men, only thinking about bed.

"Hm...Maybe..." her father said and got her attention with that thought of his.

"What do you mean, maybe?" Ashley asked, looking at her father. He was reading the newspaper again.

"...nothing, just thinking" he replied. Ashley felt kind of curious now. What did he meant by that? Before Ashley had the time to ask her father, her mother came to the room where they were in.

"Oh...that's great, I just wondered when you two ladies were going to come back, but I see you're already here" her mother said smiling, as she came to sit in the sofa too, close to her husband.

"Why don't you girls go to get ready for the party, it's ten to five already" she said. Her husband seemed surprised.

"Is it that late?" he asked and his wife nodded. He put the newspaper on the coffee table and rose up.

"Well, it's gonna be busy soon as the first guests will arrive in an hour" he said.

"WHAT? In an hour? And I haven't done anything yet! I've got to take a shower, choose my gala dress, do my make-up and hair..." Ashley complained. Her mother was quietly giggling, her father smiled too.

"So what are you waiting for if there's so much to do in an hour?" he asked and watched his daughter leaving the room in a hurry, with her friend. His wife came next to him, she was smiling too.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" she asked with her soft and quiet voice.

"No, I think it's going to be a great surprise for her, along with the present" he replied and hugged his wife.

"I guess we should go to get ready too" he said to the lovely wife he was so proud of.

"I was just about to say the same thing my dear" she said, and they left the living room as well.

Ashley nearly flung the door open as she run in her room. Kiia came after her and closed the door for Ashley. Ashley took her towel from the wardrobe and headed to bathroom.

"I'll go first!" she yelled while going.

Kiia smiled, that was fine with her, it was Ashley's party anyway. She took her gala dress from her bag and put it in the sofa. Then she took her jewels, shoes and make-ups on the small coffee table in Ashley's room. Ashley's shower was over soon and it was Kiia's turn.

Ashley went to her wardrobe and chose her underclothing under the gala dress she would wear. She dressed and started to do her hair. Kiia came from the bathroom and started dressing. The time was quarter past five and Ashley was blow drying her hair as Kiia suddenly asked.

"Can you do my hair? I'll do your make-up as a reward then"

"Sure, just tell me when you're ready" Ashley replied.

Ashley had done with her own hair soon, and started to do Kiia's hair. She made her a huge ponytail as she had such long thick hair, and put in a few hairclips, leaving some of her front hair to swing freely. Kiia was satisfied.

Ashley sat in the sofa for a make-up as the time was half past five. Kiia was fast making make-ups but still she did it very well every time. Today she chose for Ashley brown toned white colour under darker green in eyelids, then dark brown eye liner so her eyes wouldn't look too dark, and dark brown mascara to finalize. In Kiia's opinion, that was perfect colour for Ashley's green toned eyes with that blonde hair of her.

Ashley rose up and looked in the mirror. She couldn't believe Kiia had done well once again, Ashley even thought she was looking pretty. She put on lipstick herself as Kiia started to make-up her own face. Ashley was satisfied, her parents would be very proud of her tonight as she would be so pretty standing next to them when the guests came in through the mansion's doors.

The girls were ready at 5.45pm. They were talking happily when they left from Ashley's room to meet her parents down the stairs. The guard who was standing in corridor saw them, as they walked along it to the stairs.

"Miss Ashley!" the guard called her. The girls stopped in front of the guard.

"Miss Ashley, your father wants to meet you on the first floor in front of the mansion doors, you should go there directly" the guard said.

"Thank you" Ashley said and curtsied to the guard. The girls continued walking to the stairs and down them.

"What do you think?" Kiia asked. Ashley heard from her voice she was having those silly thoughts again.

"Come on. The time is already ten to six, we are a bit late. My father just won't let the guests inside until I'm there with my parents, that's all" Ashley said. That was what her father usually did.

"Yeah, but why letting guests in before six o'clock, there's still ten minutes to go?" Kiia wondered. Ashley had to admit she was right too.

Walking down the stairs they saw Ashley's friend Liza in the stairs, she was going upstairs, to prepare for the party too. Ashley couldn't go past her without noticing Liza's smile she was trying to hide. Ashley shook her head; it couldn't mean anything that important, maybe...

**

* * *

**

The end of chapter 2. Next the party goes on!


	3. A Dream Comes True

**I don't own any characters of Resident evil 4.**

I'm so sorry I had to keep you waiting, but so much has happened since I last updated. Oh, and thanks for your reviews :)

Here comes the first chapter with both Leon and Ashley now, I hope you like it :)

* * *

****

**Chapter 3. A Dream Comes True**

Everyone was running all around on the floors and stairs, checking everything was ready for the party. Ashley and Kiia had to give way for the guards, servants and maids as they went downstairs.

When they finally got there, they saw huge chandeliers made of crystal hanging down from the ceiling in the drawing-room. The musicians were also there, placing their instruments on the platform in upper right corner, from the girls' view.

Ashley was getting excited. They left the drawing-room as they continued to the huge hall of the mansion. Here her father was to give his welcoming speech after all guests had arrived. In the hall Ashley and Kiia saw the president and his wife were talking with someone.

"Who are they talking to?" Kiia whispered as the girls walked slowly towards Ashley's parents.

"I don't know..." Ashley said quietly. Then she stopped and stared at them.

"What's wrong?" Kiia asked. Ashley tensed.

"I've got a feeling, there might be..." Ashley said. Her voice became so quiet Kiia couldn't hear the rest of what she was saying; all the noise around them was so loud.

Kiia shook her head and nudged Ashley forward. She wondered why Ashley had quietened like that. Ashley seemed really nervous. Kiia almost pulled her friend to the doors, "_This is so embarrassing, at least for Ashley_" Kiia thought while they walked.

"There you are!" was Ashley's mother's happy reaction as she noticed the girls.

Ashley was surprised and quickly she straightened up, smiling to her mother like nothing had happened. Her mother came to the girls as Kiia giggled quietly.

"Come with me Ashley," her mother said smiling and Ashley nodded. She heard her father still talking there so it seemed there was no need to worry about her foolery.

Ashley walked by her mother, behind her father and remained standing there. Her mother touched her father's back with her finger as a sign she was here. Her father turned his head to see his beautiful and smiling daughter behind him. He smiled back to her.

"I was waiting for you," he said. Ashley could tell by looking at him he had something on his mind.

Kiia came standing a few steps behind Ashley. She looked at Ashley as she seemed so nervous looking at her father. Kiia felt she could start laughing but she didn't want to embarrass her friend.

The president smiled to his daughter and wondered how to tell her. He noticed Ashley couldn't move, she was so tense she even trembled a bit. Her father decided to play a little game with her.

"Close your eyes...and take a few steps towards me," he said softly. He saw his daughter was really nervous she might sense something. Ashley did as her father asked her to do and closed her eyes, then started to take steps.

"Good, some more..." he guided her, taking a few steps backwards himself.

Then he gestured for the special guest to step forward as Ashley stepped forward blindly.

Ashley took her steps carefully and slowly. She was getting more nervous as she suddenly felt like she's been watched. She stopped when her senses told her there was someone standing in front of her. She turned her head a little but didn't hear her parents talking like just a few seconds ago. She also felt like Kiia wasn't there either. What was it supposed to mean?

The guest was looking the lady's familiar face and longer hair he remembered, with a smile on his face. She seemed so much more relaxed than a year ago; she had grown over those days and got more beautiful. He was satisfied; it seemed everything was better with her again.

She turned her head back and kept her eyes closed. She held her breath when she sensed and heard a couple of steps in front of her.

He stopped there and looked at her hands, so tender and ready to move off if being touched. Teasing her, he smiled and stretched his finger towards her hand, studying her reaction, when he touched her hand with his finger.

She felt his touch and even though she wanted to, she didn't move her hand away. The touch was short and somehow it felt familiar to her. She felt like she was safe again.

"I guess you can open your eyes now," he said quietly, noticing she wasn't sure if she had recognised his voice. He smiled slightly.

"Are you sure that it's okay?" she asked, and felt some shivers running up through her back. "_Why I am feeling so suspense?_" she thought herself.

"Give me one reason it wouldn't be okay," he said.

Ashley took a deep breath after hearing that. She prepared to open her eyes slowly. Her anxiety disappeared as she was opening her eyes, she knew it was him. She's wanted to meet him at least once again to thank him. First she saw his chest, some kind of uniform shirt under the coat. She raised her head slowly and soon saw his familiar face, the same she saw for the first time one year ago.

"Thank you for coming here tonight, I appreciate it," Ashley said, smiling to him.

"It's a pleasure to be here," he said and she nodded.

The president was walking towards them. Leon saw him and Ashley turned around to meet her father as well. He looked at them and took a hold of his daughter's hand, a smile on his face. Then he looked at Leon.

"Would you do a favor to me and look after my daughter tonight?" he asked, and playfully winked at Leon so Ashley saw it too.

"Father..." she said nervously, he was so embarrassing.

"Why not, it should be a lot easier than a year ago." Leon spoke as if it was to be his job from now on. Ashley glanced at him like being disappointed but even he could tell she wasn't.

The president stretched Ashley's hand to Leon, and he took it in his. Her father was smiling and looked at his daughter.

"I just couldn't tell you, could I?" he said and hugged his daughter. She could only smile, even this felt like a present from her father, but somehow she knew there was more presents to come.

Her father left them and walked to the guards in front of the mansion's doors. The guards opened the doors and her father went outside to greet every guest there.

Leon held her hand tighter and took a couple of steps to go.

"Where are you going?" Ashley asked as she had been informed to stand next to her father when the guests were coming in.

"I'm keeping you safe, that's your father's order" Leon replied, softly having her to come with him in to another room.

"My father's order?" Ashley asked. Was there something else she didn't know about..?

"Your mother and friend should be there too by now, that's much more safely," he said. Ashley looked at him but couldn't tell a thing by looking at his face, so she just nodded and followed him, her hand in his.

--------

Kiia felt uncomfortable as she waited in the mansion's library room with Ashley's mother. She was paced to and fro in the room while Ashley's mother was peacefully drinking her tea.

"Calm down..." she said, sighing. Kiia slowed her step and then stopped.

"There's no need to worry girl."

Kiia sat in a red armchair, little relieved by Ashley's mom's words. She felt like there was something happening, and it couldn't be just Ashley's present that changed everything so suddenly. They were supposed to be standing in the hall while the guests were coming in, but they were not.

The door opened and they saw a man came in with Ashley, and then closed the door behind them. Ashley walked to her mom and Kiia, then sat in an armchair. The man walked to them and leant on the armchair where Ashley was sitting.

"Why did it change?" Ashley asked, looking at her mother. She shook her head.

"I don't know, it was your father's decision," she replied to her daughter, who seemed disappointed.

"How long do we have to be in here anyway?" Kiia asked.

"Just one hour," Leon said.

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked.

"That's what your father told me," Leon replied and glanced at Ashley, even if he was only able to see her blonde hair.

"Oh, I wanna party..." Ashley complained. Her mother shook her head again.

"Ladies, so impatient" she said thoughtfully and smiled.

After an hour someone knocked on the library's door. The women finished talking and Leon went to the door and then opened it. One of the family's guards was there and told Leon the president was expecting his wife and the ladies in the hall's stairs.

Leon gestured to the women that it was time to go. They rose up and walked towards the door when Ashley slowed down. Her mother went through the door first and then Kiia left, glancing at Leon. Ashley came to the door and looked at Leon.

"Leon, tell me, is something happening?" Ashley asked exactingly.

"No, everything's fine, don't worry." he said.

Ashley was relieved. She didn't want to have her party turning into wizards' party who could kill the guests. Leon put his hand on Ashley's upper back to move her forward so he could close the door. Some cold shivers ran through Ashley's back again, even if she didn't want to. She started walking to the hall before she froze where she was standing.

--------

Her parents were waiting for her as she got up the stairs in the hall. Up there she was able to see every guests they were having in their mansion tonight, she even saw those young men she didn't want to meet ever again, but she had to because their parents were her parents' friends. She felt lucky she already had an escort, or at least she was ready to make him be her escort. She smiled to herself, then listened to her father's welcoming speech.

"Welcome, dear friends. My family and I are happy you have arrived. Tonight we're celebrating my beautiful daughter's safe return home one year ago. It's been a hard year for her but she's been strong and made it over those days, even if she won't ever forget it. Tonight is a happy night and we all wish you a happy evening, 'cause this party will surely last over midnight," the president said and finished while everyone was applauding.

"Let's go to party," Ashley's father said to his family and Ashley felt happy. But where was Leon?

After the guests had moved to the drawing-room, Ashley started to look for Leon. She came down the stairs in the hall to Kiia, who was waiting for her.

"What's wrong Ashley?" Kiia asked.

"I wonder where Leon went to. Did you see him?" she asked, seemingly worried.

"So he is Leon, I thought so," Kiia replied and smiled to Ashley. "Don't worry, he'll be here later. Got something to do, he said it's your father's order." Ashley wasn't sure if she understood.

"Is it some kind of duty?" she asked.

"Can't say, but I'm sure he'll be right back," Kiia said and smiled.

Ashley sighed and hoped her friend was right. Since she had to dance with those jerks if it seemed she didn't have an escort, she was feeling uncomfortable.

The girls walked in the drawing-room where the musicians had started to play music and some guests were already dancing. They headed to the president's table, they had their seats there.

Ashley tried to look around to see Leon but he wasn't there. She sighed and sat down at her seat next to her father. Kiia's seat was in front of her, and she of course checked out the two guests' names she had to sit between with.

The president noticed his daughter looking kind of lonely, and softly put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at her father, somewhat sad as he smiled to her. That smile her father wore now was one of those Ashley knew very well, it was the smile that always told her everything was going to be fine soon.

"You'll see him soon enough, he's got an important thing to do first. So I hope you'll wait kindly as a real lady does," her father said and Ashley felt much better. She didn't want to disappoint her father.

------

Leon was walking along the corridor behind the drawing-room. He was feeling a little nervous because it actually was the first time he had his first real speech in an important celebration. He was holding a red envelope in his left hand and a microphone in his right.

He was there just in time, behind the door onto the platform, as the musicians finished playing their first song. He took a deep breath behind the platform, and then walked up the steps onto it and turned his microphone on, before walking through the red curtains.

Leon felt himself kind of relieved as no-one had noticed him walking there. He raised his right hand with a microphone, then thought twice before he started talking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention for a while, please?"

The president smiled, seeing his daughter's surprised face when Leon's voice was heard in the drawing-room. Ashley saw him standing on the platform because their table was on right side to it. She just couldn't believe her eyes; "_What on earth__was he doing there?_"

Her parents were satisfied and happy, he promised to do this one instead of them, because they knew it meant a lot for Ashley. And also seemed to them it was a whole new situation for him as well.

"I'm not good at these things so let's keep this short"

The guests were applauding and it told him how important this task was he got to do, so he just shortly smiled to himself and continued.

"It is a pleasure to stand here tonight, and as a favor, call for the lady of tonight to come here. I've got something to give her. Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to come down so, Ashley..." Leon said and looked at Ashley's direction.

She didn't seem to know what to think about all of this, but as the guests started to applaud and her parents with Kiia were telling her to go, she rose up and started to walk towards the platform. She felt everyone was watching her walking, and she got more excited during every step she took.

"Hey guys, would you help her up here?" Leon said when Ashley got to the steps. Two guards helped her to walk up the steps and she took a hold of Leon's hand. He took her in the middle of the platform as the guests were applauding, this time for Ashley.

"This is so embarrassing..." Ashley said quietly, so only Leon heard it.

"Don't worry about it now," he said to her, then looked back at his audience, he held her trembling hand and smiled.

"This can't be so exciting," he said and Ashley glanced at him. "_He really had to say that on a microphone?_"

The guests were applauding once more and Ashley heard them saying there was no need for her to be afraid, that this was her party. She saw the red envelope Leon was holding between his fingers. "_What could it be?_"

"Let's get this going on. Ashley, here---"

Leon let go of her hand and took the envelope in his left hand. Ashley seemed really nervous as he looked at her.

"Here is something that two special persons over there want to give you," Leon said showing Ashley her parents and continued.

"And for some reason, they asked me, to give this to you on this platform."

"What's in there?" Ashley asked and noticed everyone heard it through the microphone and blushed. Leon tried to keep his basic expression but everyone in the drawing-room was able to see it was hard for him. Everyone was smiling and some of them even laughed a little like Ashley did.

"I think you'll know soon enough if you open it," Leon said and raised his hand on his mouth to cover his smile.

"Happy safe returning day Ashley," he said then and everyone agreed with him by applauding to them. Then he gave her the red envelope that held her present.

"Thank you..." Ashley said quietly, and some tears of happiness ran down her cheeks. Holding the envelope, she took a deep breath to calm down before she carefully opened it.

Leon watched her as she opened the envelope. He knew what her present was, and he was waiting to see her reaction. He would be happy himself, if he had that kind of present some day. Ashley looked at him, silently asking some kind of permission and he nodded. Then she took a few papers out of the envelope and she was hardly able to believe what she saw.

"...three tickets, to cruise in the Caribbean!!"

Everyone quietened for a few seconds, before giving great applause. Ashley was wordless; it had been one of her biggest dreams for years, going to cruise in the Caribbean one day, and now this, with three tickets. She felt suddenly so grateful her heart bounded with joy, when she jumped towards Leon and hugged him like a teddy bear.

Leon was completely surprised because he didn't expect that. He put his hands on her shoulders to lay Ashley back on her feet. She was still holding her arms tightly behind his neck, and he could hear and feel she was quietly crying. He held her there as the president came on the platform, a smile on his face.

"Ashley, I think your father wants a hug too," Leon whispered into her ear.

Ashley relaxed her hold on him and looked behind her to meet her father. He hugged his sobbing daughter and wished her a happy safe returning day as well. She was so happy and relieved; this was all too much even from her parents.

Her mother and Kiia came onto the platform to hug her. The guests were enjoying this and applauded them for a while longer, until the president took the microphone from Leon. Ashley looked at her father, "_What now? Isn't this enough already?_"

"Happy safe returning day my daughter" the president said and continued after a few guests applauded, looking at his daughter.

"If someone forgot to tell you, there's three tickets in there..." he said smiling at his daughter, who was rather getting excited.

"It means you're going to cruise in the Caribbean along with Kiia and your first more personal bodyguard," he said. Ashley looked at him with wide eyes. She was unable to believe it. Did he..?

"You mean...Leon?" Ashley asked and almost cried when she glanced at Leon. Her father nodded and Ashley felt her very happy, trying not cry her happiness. "_He's my own bodyguard? Oh wow!_"

"I can change it if you want but that's how it was settled some time ago."

"Oh no, don't, I want it this way!" Ashley disagreed with her father.

Her father seemed surprised for a few seconds, then he started laughing, and along with him, everyone started to laugh in the drawing-room. Leon smiled and so did Ashley, she was happier than she had been for a few months.

After everyone had calmed down, the musicians got back onto the platform and started to play music for the guests to dance. Ashley was dancing too, not with any jerks, but with Leon and they had a great time while dancing. Her parents were watching them, and whispering to each other they smiled. Kiia had fun too, she had found a good-looking young gentleman to dance with, and so the party went on.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story! It took me a while to find a beta for this story. I hope I will be able to update more often now, and I promise the next chapter is going to be sweet :)**


	4. After midnight

**I don't own any characters of Resident evil 4.**

Here we go, smoothly but surely. Next chapter is finally up. Night, stars, Ashley and Leon. I hope you like this!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4. After midnight

The party lasted until midnight in the mansion. The guests were enjoying themselves with tons of food and good dancing. The musicians played their music very well and everyone was pleased. But the most pleased person of the night was Ashley, she received a great present: a cruise in the Caribbean, and as a part of the package: her own bodyguard, someone who saved her life one year ago.

She had a great time with Kiia too, as they were estimating every single good-looking young man in the party. Some of them could be worth to try but some of them were better to be left alone. Since Kiia was interested in one young man there, Ashley promised her she could try to ask if he wanted to meet Kiia later. Kiia was of course very happy about this and reminded her once more before she left back home after the party.

Ashley was sitting in a chair in her balcony and viewed the clear night sky with stars shining in there. She always wondered, if something had happened in Europe which one of those stars might be her. She remembered, her granny told her when she was just a little girl that dead people will turn into a star, rising up in the sky, then shine brightly for the people on earth. Even if her granny died about ten years ago, this star story tale she used to tell her, is the best gift she received from her. That was how she felt deep in her heart. And she believed her granny was in there, somewhere, along with the other stars shining, with a smile on her face, for her happiness tonight.

She sighed. The cruise was to be after a few weeks in the end of June, soon after she had finished with her school. How's she able to finish her school while knowing about the cruise?

"I've got to focus on my school." she said to herself, not realizing that someone might hear.

"That's good to hear."

Ashley became frightened, almost falling off from the chair too.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he said, and tried to restrain the smile on his face.

"Of course you didn't! And who gave you the key in my room anyway?" Ashley complained, noticing he watched something. Ashley was about to ask as she remembered, then she blushed and turned her back on him. "_Damn it_". He smiled and kindly turned his back on her.

"_I shouldn't have change my clothing_"

The night was so warm. She had only her pink dressing gown as the only clothing on her. She closed it tighter while she had her back on Leon, and waited for his answer.

"Your father, he said that I may need it as I'm your bodyguard now." Leon replied, and like a gentleman he didn't look at her while she fought with her dressing gown.

"Actually I thought you would be sleeping already," he said then and rested on his arms, leaning on the balustrade.

Ashley didn't say a thing when she turned around to see Leon. She didn't want to fight with him. It had been so long and she had hoped to talk with him again about those days in Europe, because she felt he was the only one who really could understand her feelings she felt back there. Ashley walked to him and put her hands on the balustrade, then remained standing next to him.

"The sky is so beautiful, isn't it?" she said quietly and watched the stars.

"...yeah..." he said, watching into the sky as well.

"Are you alright? You seem sad, has something happened?" Ashley asked, that face of him made her worried.

"It's nothing, I'm just wondering." Leon said and smiled slightly to her.

Ashley nodded, but she couldn't believe there was 'nothing', there had to be 'something' why he was feeling so blue. She sighed and looked at the stars. The leaves in the trees near them were whistling in the soft and warm wind that blew on their faces. Ashley was getting sleepy; it had been so busy day with all that shopping and her party. She yawned while the wind blew on her face and made a tear to fell down on her cheek. She closed her eyes and then yawned again and dried that tear off from her cheek. Leon watched her doing these with a smile on his face.

"Are you sleepy?" he asked, looking at her as she glanced at him.

"No, I'm not, not that sleepy. I'd like to talk with you..." she said and turned a bit so Leon was in front of her now, even though he didn't turn to her.

"Talk about what?" he asked and looked at her, standing there on his left in her dressing gown, seemingly made of satin.

"About the things happened one year ago. I haven't really talked about it with anyone. I think no one here can understand how I really felt. But you were there, so you know how it felt to be there, surrounded by those creatures, humans or whatever they were. Right, Leon..?" Ashley asked carefully, she wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about it.

Leon just kept watching at the stars quietly. He knew what she meant and why she wanted to talk about it. Even though, he wasn't sure if he was the right person for her to talk with. He always had tried to forget all the worst things as soon as possible, this one too. But now that she mentioned it, the memories came back and he had to think twice, was he ready to talk about them with her.

He looked at Ashley. She seemed thoughtful and kind of unhappy. Something in her face told him, those things that happened there, were still eating her from deep inside. Even if she seemed happy and energetic, she had been carried by her memories back to hell in Europe, more often than anyone had noticed, probably even now. When he thought about it, he knew that sometimes he felt like that too, though he hadn't cared about it.

"...Okay..." he sighed and noticed the change in her mood; she was getting relaxed and seemed pleased.

"Thank you..." she said smiling on him.

--

Meanwhile, somewhere in the mansion's yard, a few dark figures were running from behind a tree to another. They were working for their Master and were spying the presidential family.

Their Master was sitting in a black car behind the fence around the mansion, and waited for his spies to return. He'd like to have a clue about where and when the best time to take revenge on his brother's killer was. "_You can't run away from me_" he thought satisfied, and quietly laughed an evil laughter of his.

--

"By the way, how old are you?" Ashley asked, then looked at Leon.

"Is that the thing you wanted to talk about, or Europe?" he asked and glanced at her.

"No but...please?" she asked entreating, watched him in his eyes, trying to look really sweet.

"No." Leon said shortly, then turned his face away.

"Please, I'll tell you mine," she tried.

"No..."

"Leon?" she asked changing her voice very soft and nice.

"Would you stop that, you're playing childish." Leon said frustrated, then looked at her.

Ashley was disappointed. She turned up her nose at him, now she really felt like being childish. Leon saw it in the way she was acting. He shook his head and laughed shortly.

"...28" he said then.

"Really!?" Ashley asked and smiled happily.

"Do you think I'm lying?" Leon asked, with a slightly amused smile on his face.

"No, I didn't say that. It's just the thing I believe in." she explained, then looked at Leon and slightly blushed.

He stared at her for a few seconds with a thoughtful expression on his face, then he shook his head with a short laugh and waved his finger as a sign for no.

"No, don't tell me you believe in that one," he said. He was amused by her.

"Why not? I'm 21 you know." she said, he was still smiling to her.

"You can't be serious! Seven years doesn't mean anything." Leon said.

"Maybe, maybe not, but I believe in it, and there's no way you or anyone else can change it." Ashley said certainly.

"Whatever..." Leon said, it sounded so ridiculous to him.

"How about you? Where do you believe in?" she asked thoughtfully.

"I won't tell you..." Leon said and straightened himself.

"You're boring, how did you even get this job?" Ashley complained.

"Your father might have a better answer for that one than I do," Leon said, and then lowering his head he glanced at the view from the balcony.

--

The dark figures found their way to mansion's backyard. Seeing the guards, the ones they were planning on following, thinking of how they should try to get past them. They received orders to go inside the mansion to find some clues for their Master. The moving figures were hiding behind bushes, as one of those suddenly saw something on the near by balcony. It gestured to its group to look at the balcony's direction, and so those did.

--

He looked at her. She was wordless. Smiling, he looked down over the balustrade, there were some guards walking. He was quite sure they were able to hear them talking above them, "_what on earth they might be thinking?_"

Ashley paced towards Leon and remained standing next to him. She looked down as well, wondering what he saw in there.

"They are just guards, silly!" she sighed, watching them walking there.

"I know." he said and looked at her. She stood there, right next to him. Leon smiled to himself. That sure wasn't the way to think when being a bodyguard for a lady.

"Why such a grin Leon..?" Ashley asked curiously, looking him to his face.

"Uh, nothing, forget it... So; you wanted to talk with me?" Leon said, quickly changing the subject.

Ashley stared at him, somehow she knew he was hiding something this time, but wasn't so sure if she really wanted to know. She moved a few steps away from him, then turned to face him, as he now stood there facing her, and carefully looked at him.

"...have you ever seen nightmares, about the parasite once inside you?" she asked quietly, looking in his eyes.

Leon was feeling helpless, while looking into her scared green eyes. He saw her being so scared because of those kinds of nightmares. Glancing down, he sighed and then took a couple of steps closer to her. Leon raised his hand and put it on top of her head. Ashley tried to hold back her tears, but feeling his hand slowly stroked her head; she burst in tears and pressed up to him. Leon was slightly surprised, but still he hugged her.

Ashley felt him hugging, felt his hands behind her back and neck, he was soothing her down, he really was. Ashley put her arms past his sides behind his back, getting a big bear hug from him, still crying; he didn't push her away.

"You've seen nightmares like that then?" he asked softly.

Ashley just nodded as an answer and hugged him tight while still crying.

--

Suddenly the guards stopped their walking under the balcony. They felt like there was something unusual. Then, before they were able to notice two black figures attacked on them. The first one gave a powerful kick to the other on his stomach. The other figure hit the second guard on his neck. Then, both guards fell on ground, losing their consciousness. The last two standing figures gestured to their friends, telling them that the way in was clear now. Opening the glass doors into the mansion, the newcomers quietly crept inside.

--

Her dressing gown's hemline swayed in the warm wind when Leon was holding her in his arms. He had no idea how long he had been holding her as she had been crying and drying her tears on his shoulder. He had been thinking her nightmares, the ones he never had. "_It must be tough having dreams like that...huh?_"

Leon came back to reality, and noticed she was now breathing smoothly. He relaxed his hold carefully so he could see her face.

"...are you sleeping..?" he whispered quietly, and softly swept her hair away to see her face.

Ashley felt his touch on her cheek and turned her face from her left to right. Leon smiled and watched her. She might not be asleep, but she was seemingly so tired she had no strength left to walk by herself.

"So, I guess we're done with this talk tonight..." he wondered quietly.

He moved her on his right, had his right arm behind her back. Then he bent to pick her legs on his left arm so he was able to carry her back inside. He felt she pressed against his chest when she was mumbling something away to herself.

He stepped inside her bedroom, and carried her to her own bed. He laid her down carefully, left her to sleep there when he went to close the door to her balcony and locked it. He walked back to Ashley and put some of the coverlet on her, then he put out a light on her bedside table before he left the room.

In the corridor Leon saw the president came up the stairs, he seemed pretty upset as he looked at Leon.

"Is everything alright?" Leon asked. The president shook his head.

"Some men got inside the mansion and stole Ashley's present." he replied. He was seemingly uncertain what to do and definitely worried about how to tell this to his daughter.

"What? You mean those tickets?" Leon asked. He was totally surprised that somebody wanted to steal the cruise tickets.

"Unfortunately..." the president said, stroking his chin. It seemed he was already started to calm down.

"But it's not that bad, she'll have her cruise anyway. I just have to call to the travel agency tomorrow and ask for new tickets, as the cruise is already paid," he thought. Then he sighed and looked at Leon.

"You should go to have some sleep too, you seem tired." the president said and smiled slightly.

"What about those thieves?" Leon asked.

"They've disappeared already, seemingly knew where to go and what to steal, it was all over after a few seconds," the president said and sighed again, then continued his way to the bedroom.

"You should go to sleep, may be I'll need you to calm down Ashley in the morning." he said and glanced at Leon, then winked at him.

"Sure..." Leon snorted, still wondering the news. _"This doesn't make any sense, does it?"_

He shook his head; he's had a long day too. He yawned. Then went down the stairs as his room was on the second floor. He looked around. And went the direction he wanted to go, but soon noticed there was nothing unusual there any longer. In his room, he fell on his bed, his mind full of alternatives to steal cruise tickets, though none of them was sensible enough. With these thoughts of his, he soon fell asleep.

--

Outside the mansion, there was a happy new owner in a black car. He was laughing his evil laughter and watching the cruise tickets in his hand.

"Good job." he said to the leader spy, as the others were around his car too. The Master seemed very pleased.

"So, in June then, I'll get him and I'll kill him." he said scarily with his deep voice.

When he noticed the spies were still there, he waved his hand, as a sign for them to move off. Then he asked his driver to close his car door's window and to drive back to Houston. Smiling smugly, he was having many great ideas how to have some fun in the next a few weeks.

**

* * *

**

The end of chapter 4.

In chapter five their cruise in the Caribbean is going to start! I hope you still like to read this story! 


	5. All aboard

**I'm late, but I'm happily back here. I lost my inspiration in writing some time ago but now I'm ready to continue what I have started. I hope there would be some readers left. I have no beta-readers any more (that was one reason I stopped writing). Instead, I have a much better fixing program in Microsoft Works than I had before. I promise to do my best with grammars etc. also hoping you would be patient, because English is not my first language. (I quess I have told you that before). I'm trying to update as soon as I can, so here is chapter 5 now, with Ashley, Leon and Kiia. More characters coming up, most by my own :)**

* * *

**A few weeks later, their journey begins...**

**Chapter 5. All aboard**

The sun was shining in the city of St.-Petersburg as the three came out of a taxi, which brought them in front of a terminal in the port. Ashley and Kiia were surprised of the size of that terminal; they have never been in a place like this.

Yesterday, they had left by an airplane from Washington D.C. and slept their night in St.-Petersburg's hotel. Leon had to calm them down, as they were so excited, and tell them something that he knew about the ports, though he said he was not sure what kind of port this one was. The people in the airplane were also very curious to talk with Ashley, when a few of them recognised her as the president's daughter. She had been somewhat happy after they got in their hotel rooms, and got to rest peacefully without curious people.

The girls were viewing the terminal, there was so many people going inside now. They felt them so happy, waiting there for Leon. Ashley glanced towards the taxi and saw Leon paid to driver. Then he was the one carrying the girls' bags.

"Poor you..." Ashley said smiling at him and Kiia giggled. She remembered the face Leon had as he saw their bags for the first time. Now he just walked to them and then dropped all the bags on the street.

"I know, and you know, there is something you can carry by yourselves. So, ladies, how is it?" Leon asked and watched the girls; they were just smiling at him. Leon sighed, "_It must be kind of easy to be a lady_"

"You mean you can't?" Ashley said and raised her pink hat so she saw Leon well. Kiia had something to say him too, with a wondering expression on her face; she had to tease him.

"I thought there was something strange with your muscles," she said and the girls giggled. Leon shook his head.

"I will carry the big ones for you, but aren't ladies like you supposed to carry their own shoulder bags?" he asked, slightly raising his left brow, and holding the two shoulder bags in his hands. Ashley sighed.

"Okay, I guess you're right." she said and took her shoulder bag from Leon. Kiia softly snorted and took her shoulder bag as well. Leon was satisfied enough and the three continued into the terminal.

Inside was far more people than there was in the airport of Washington D.C. It took them a while to find ticket windows where they could change their tickets to others, so they were able to get on the ship. There was just one thing...

"Five lines! And they're all so long!" Kiia complained. She hated lines even in the shops.

"We have to wait. Leon, can you look for these, I'll go to line," Ashley said. She had to go because the tickets were under her name.

"Sure." Leon said and sat down in the bench behind him. The girls' bags were heavy. "_What the heck is in these bags, stones?_"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay and wait in here too." Kiia said, smiling at Ashley.

"Okay, just wait for me here," Ashley said and left towards the lines.

"I hate lines like these..." Kiia sighed and sat down in the bench as well.

"Same here," Leon said. They stayed sitting there and waited Ashley to get back.

--------

Meanwhile, there were a few men driving two delivery vans on the pier. They drove right behind the barriers, where a few cars were already waiting. They stopped their delivery vans there, and started waiting until the two barriers have risen up. There was still two hours until the ship was to leave the port.

--------

After 45 minutes of waiting, Ashley returned to her friends with three ship tickets. She was smiling.

"Guess what?" she asked happily, as the two just looked at her, seemingly wondering what was so wonderful.

"We don't have to pay for breakfast during next 6 days!" Ashley yelled loudly and jumped a few times, so the two had to calm her down, as everyone turned to stare at them.

Ashley soon realized the staring people and smiled at them quickly, then being the first of the three leaving the floor.

Kiia laughed when she reached Ashley on the second floor. Ashley had blushed and tried to calm down.

"You should think twice before yelling those things of yours." Kiia said and giggled.

"Where's Leon?" Ashley asked somewhat worried, and then saw him coming up on the second floor, seemingly angry and thinking was there any way she could be more embarrassing. He even had such a stern expression on his face it made the girls think twice.

Somehow, Ashley felt like she had been foolish just by looking at him. She had no fun anymore and she just lowered her head as Leon walked past them to the stairs and up to the third floor. She knew he had no fun. Ashley decided just to walk after him onto the top floor of the terminal. Kiia had then no other choice than follow them, she felt little embarrassed too.

Leon was waiting for them on the third floor, and as the girls got up the stairs, he continued his way to the other side of the building, without saying anything. He felt the girls followed him past every single person on their way to him. He sat down in a bench, his eyes closed and he did not even glance at them when Ashley sat next to him.

She was nervous, "_Why he's not talking?_" even if she had a good feeling why not.

--------

It was about a time in the pier, as the ship was to leave after 40 minutes, the barriers raised up. When two men were gesturing the first cars to drive in, the drivers in their delivery vans started their engines. Soon enough, everything was to be ready for the journey. With grins on their mostly hidden faces, they drove in the ship like everyone else, and parked their delivery vans there on their places.

--------

The girls watched as passengers started gathering to the doors leading into corridor they had to use to get on the ship. The time was closing in; during the next few minutes, the doors opened to passengers.

Ashley was sitting still, Leon had told them in the morning in their hotel room they do not need to be the first ones going into corridor. Sometimes the passengers might try to rush there at once, and there is nothing fun of being in the middle of that chaos. That is why Ashley and Kiia had to wait until the most hurried people had gone first.

Ashley sighed, it was so annoying Leon did not say a word, and he had not even opened his eyes during last hour. She knew he was angry, and let her know it very well. She was feeling sad, and complained herself; Leon was acting this way because of her. He seemed calm, but she could not tell by looking at his face, had he forgiven her already.

Suddenly Kiia softly tapped on Ashley's shoulder. It really frightened Ashley because she was so deep in her thoughts. Kiia could tell that by looking at her face.

"They're opening the doors," Kiia said.

Ashley looked at the doors. The other passengers were taking a hold of their bags and moving towards the doors.

"They are going in. Oh, I want to go too" Ashley said and sighed, then she raised her shoulder bag on her legs.

"Me too..." Kiia said. She seemed disappointed as well.

The girls were watching the people walking in. It seemed kind of rushing in to them, as so many of them tried to go through the doors at once. Ashley disagreed with Leon no more about them waiting until the worst rush was over; he actually had a good point.

A few minutes later, as most of passengers had gone, Ashley ventured to bother Leon.

"...shall we go now?" she asked very quietly and carefully.

"Do you think I'd like to travel with kids?" he asked, without changing his expression. Ashley lowered her head.

"...I'm sorry Leon," she sighed. He glanced at them, and it seemed like both of the girls were being sorry, Ashley even sobbing. He looked at Ashley, then he softly took her chin in his hand and raised her head up to him.

"You will promise me something?" he asked kindly and looked her into her eyes.

Seemingly, Ashley knew what he meant and she nodded, her eyes still wet.

Leon knew how much she wanted to go. This cruise was everything Ashley seemed to know about during last week, she always talked about it with everyone. Leon gave her a little smile, he was no longer angry, though he never was but that is something he did not have to tell her.

"...thank you..." Ashley said and smiled back to him.

Kiia rose up, there was only 20 minutes until the ship was to leave the port. Then Leon rose up as well and glanced at Ashley, Kiia smiled to her too.

"Let's go, or we'll be late soon" he said.

Ashley rose up and raised her shoulder bag on her shoulder, smiled at Leon and then headed towards the doors along with Kiia.

Leon left him behind again. He sneered and took the bags seeing the girls were already going and then, sighing, he walked after them.

--------

Inside the ship, there were a few men, wearing dark clothes on them, walking all around the ship. They were checking the places, so it was easier for them to work there when the time comes by. They saw men, women and children walking happily, with no idea of their true meaning. Two of these men were walking on the seventh floor as last passengers were coming in, including the three.

"I want to have that photo!" Ashley said as she came in the ship, Leon peacefully walking behind her.

"Me too, it has to be good!" Kiia said happily.

"Well, then you need to check the walls here later today, if you want to buy your welcoming-photos." Leon said.

The girls nodded with a smile on their faces, and then they were ready to wonder different things.

"So, where to...?" Kiia asked. As she had no idea, she watched around her.

"Let me tell you ladies, the first thing is better to be finding your cabin," Leon said slightly determining.

"You don't seem that tired" Ashley teased him. Leon just sneered to the girls' quietly giggling.

"Okay, let's see, the cabin is on floor...ten" Ashley said, studying their tickets carefully.

"TEN?" Kiia asked excessively loud. Leon playfully took a soft hold of her hair.

"We don't need to let everyone know that" he said. Kiia was complaining on him.

"Alright, alright, just let me go you big Meany," she said.

Leon smiled slightly and then let her go. Leon suddenly sensed something as the girls started planning where to head. He looked around him, trying not to attract much attention. He saw as something moved, as if it was hiding behind the narrow wall, next by the doorway in to a shop. He stared at that point, being deep in his thoughts for a while, then awaked to reality by Ashley's voice.

"Come on, slowpoke!" she said smiling while pacing on ahead with Kiia, leaving him to carry all their bigger bags once again.

"Whenever I'll get these bags in the cabin, I won't touch them during the whole week," he told himself.

"_Floor ten, right? Hopefully they'll be waiting there._"

He started walking after the girls carrying the bags, and glanced behind him a few times while going. He was somewhat worried about what he thought he had seen. Because, something had kept telling him not everything is right, ever since he had met that young girl Vivi, with yellow eyes.

Leon shook his head; may be he was the one who really needed this vacation.

--------

The men in black were relieved as Leon walked away. They knew he was to be a problem for them later. They had no orders to deal with him; their boss wanted to do it himself. The two men continued their way checking the ship, before they returned to their Master.

* * *

**The end of Chapter 5. This journey is about to start.**


End file.
